castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Polymorph
Levels Percentage is an estimate based on tests by players. The game does not display the actual formula. Trigger *When trying to inflict polymorph, the player effective attack strength is given a 25% addition, and then compares the total boosted effective attack strength to the effective defense strength of your target. If your 125% attack is greater than their 100% defense, then the target is polymorphed. If it is still not enough, then the target will resist the spell. Neither the caster nor the target is damaged regardless of outcome. *Polymorph is removed once the target performs an attack or if enemy is attacked via duel while the spell is active. Allies or enemies casting other spells like Confuse, Heal, Revive, Wound, Poison, and Sentinel will not remove the Polymorph except for Cleanse. **Cleanse can remove Polymorph but only if the caster is not under Polymorph status themselves or have their action blocked by a Confuse effect. **If the target is attacked, they will take damage normally (unless evade triggers or Tyxeros ability makes the base damage value 0) but the retaliation base damage is reduced to 0. Only by having Deianira, Daphne, Persephone, or Gabrielle equipped, can the target damage the attacker in this situation. *Any action a target makes while they are under Polymorph status is blocked and will count as a defeat. The target only receives 50 points for trying to break out of the Polymorph by themselves in addition to doing no damage to the enemy, taking no damage and/or unable to cast the spell they have intended to use. This includes trying to cast Cleanse to remove the debuff. The Polymorph will be removed but it is because of Polymorph conditions and not due to the Cleanse spell. *Polymorph can still be inflicted even if the target is already under Polymorph status. However, the effect won't stack and queue up 2 or more polymorph effects. Only one is allowed and all other castings are wasted, although still rewarded with the corresponding victory (or defeat) points. *Polymorph is a spell type action so bonus damages like Poison, Leadership, or Backstab will not trigger when trying to inflict it. It can also be used to lower Confidence bonus damage. It also ignores Mana Shield and Sentinel when trying to inflict the debuff. *Polymorph cannot be performed if the caster is defeated or stunned, but can be applied to target enemy if they are defeated or stunned. General Boost Equipment Boost Total possible bonus: +5% Polymorph chance Special Inclusion *None Usage *Can be used in coordination with a Rogue or Warrior to guarantee a successful hit on a target. *Can be used in conjunction with high damage skills to lower the health of players with high defence without having to rely on suicides. *Polymorph can be used to halt the attacks of targets. When players are inflicted with Polymorph, they will either ask for an ally cleric for a Cleanse or patiently wait for an enemy to attack them, consuming the spell. This can be useful in trying to delay the offense of the enemy and giving allies some time to regroup by performing Heal, and setting up Revive and Sentinel on allies. *Polymorph can be used in the guild based Arena to limit the points an enemy can get in a battle, thereby losing ground in the standings and being behind a rank cutoff. This may force them to buy or use a refill to compensate. Recommendation *Polymorph is a great power for mages, almost unfair. You have the points advantage (Arena and Guild Coins) as well as a huge attack boost to reach up to people you can't normally beat in a straight duel. The infliction is not guaranteed to work 100% of the time as it still relies on player stats but it sure as hell can annoy the heck out of the enemy team, especially in the Arena. Notes *The picture in the ability is the serpent part of Typhonus, the Chimera.